Life Goes On
by Zukoscute2
Summary: Based on the song, We Live by Superchick. Three different looks at the sad truth about life.


**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**And I don't own** We Live**. That kick ass song belongs to **Superchick

**It's just a deal about life, man!

* * *

**

_Kana was kneeling in the snow, sobbing over a pile of ash, charred flesh, and bones. Damn the Fire Nation. Damn them to the deepest pit of Hell. They had killed her daughter! Her sweet, wonderful, beautiful Raina!_

_But everyone in the village had known something like this was coming. A horrible sense of dread had filled the village for days._

_**There's a cross on the side of the road**_

_**Where a mother lost her son **_

_**How could she know that the morning he left**_

_**Would be their last time she'd trade with him for a little more time?**_

_**So she could say she loved him one last time**_

_**And hold him tight**_

_**But with life we never know**_

_Katara stared in confusion and terror at her mother's remains._

"_Daddy," Katara said, tugging on her father's parka._

"_Daddy, what happened to Mommy?" She asked. Hakoda just looked away. Katara's eyes widened in horror._

_**When we're coming up to the end of the road**_

_**So what do we do then**_

_**With tragedy around the bend?**_

Katara kneeled in the muddy water of the swamp, sobbing. It had been a mirage, it hadn't been her mother. She missed her mother so much, so much.

_**We live we love **_

_**We forgive and never give up**_

_**Cause the days we are given are gifts from above**_

_**And today we remember to live and to love**_

_**We live we love**_

_**We forgive and never give up**_

_**Cause the days we are given are gifts from above**_

_**And today we remember to live and to love**_

Katara was just so happy to have Aang, Sokka, GranGran, Bato, and so many others that were still alive. For they helped keep her mother's memory alive, and helped her get through another day.

* * *

Zuko kneeled at his Uncle's side, felt tears run hot down his cheek as he stared at his Uncle, unmoving, was he even breathing? His fingers dug deep into the ground; he had taken advantage of his Uncle, he wanted so badly to take it all back.

_**There's a man who waits for the tests**_

_**To see if the cancer has spread yet**_

_**And now he asks, "So why did I wait to live till it was time to die?"**_

_**If I could have the time back how I'd live**_

_**Life is such a gift**_

_**So how does the story end?**_

_**Well it's your story and it all depends**_

_**So don't let it become true**_

_**Get out and do what we were meant to do**_

Some time after sunset, Zuko began to drag his Uncle away to he could treat him. And then,

He would make tea for when Iroh woke up; a treat, just for Iroh.

_**We live we love**_

_**We forgive and never give up**_

_**Cause the days we are given are gifts from above**_

_**And today we remember to live and to love**_

_**We live we love**_

_**We forgive and never give up**_

_**Cause the days we are given are gifts from above**_

_**And today we remember to live and to love**_

A little girl was sitting on the edge of a cliff, over a ravine, hugging her doll tightly to her chest, crying into the doll's hair. Her mother had died today, and Earth Kingdom soldiers had come to take her father and brother to war. She felt so alone, and wanted a hug. She was now living with her grandmother, but she had to take of her grandmother, for she was sick and elderly.

She missed her mommy. She wanted her mommy to hold her and hug her tightly. She wanted her mommy to cradle her in her arms, singing soft lullabies in her ear as she rocked her next to the fire.

She missed mommy.

_**Waking up to another dark morning**_

In different parts of the world, three young people stood up and watched the sun rise. They all felt tears run down their cheeks and they felt themselves missing loved ones. But life went on, and they would be strong.

_**People are mourning**_

_**The weather in life is storming**_

_**But what would it take for the clouds to break**_

_**For us to realize that each day is a gift somehow, someway?**_

_**So get our heads up out of the darkness**_

_**And spark this new mindset and start to live life cause it ain't gone yet**_

_**And tragedy is a reminded to take down the blinders**_

_**And wake up and live the life we supposed to take up**_

_**Moving forward with all our heads up cause life is worth living**_

Katara sighed, and closed her eyes that night. She once again began to repeat the mantra that had comforted her for so many months.

* * *

Zuko grunted as he finished tying the bandages around his Uncle's chest. Words that gave him a sense of hope floated to his mind.

* * *

"Sweetie, don't be so glum," The little girl's grandmother said with age old wisdom shining in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" The girl asked, sniffling.

_**We live we love**_

_**We forgive and never give up**_

_**Cause the days we are given are gifts from above**_

_**And today we remember to live and to love**_

_**We live we love **_

_**We forgive and never give up**_

_**Cause the days we are given are gifts from above**_

_**And today we remember to live and to love**_

"_The Avatar has returned."

* * *

_

**I really liked this. It is heart touching, and reminds us of the tragedies of life. I beg you all to listen to the song, it is so wonderful. **

**Good day.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


End file.
